dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Critters
Critters, also known as Pets, are passive immortal Mobs in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They look like baby versions of some other Mobs in the game and can be obtained from the Critters Tab while standing next to the Rock Den. Each pet requires two Items to adopt, an item related to the mob and a Crock Pot made food. Critters will make noises when hungry but won't die if not fed. However, not feeding a Critter will cause its traits to decay faster. Critters will get hungry after about 2 to 4.25 days. A Critter can be "petted" by clicking on it, triggering a small animation. Feeding any Critter Glow Berries or Lesser Glow Berries will make them have a temporary light radius. Each player can only have one Critter at any given time. To get a different Critter, players must "Abandon" their current one by being near the Rock Den and right-clicking that Critter. __TOC__ Kittykit A Kittykit is a baby version of a Catcoon. Kittykits can be obtained in exchange for a Cat Tail and Fishsticks. Vargling A Vargling is a baby version of a Varg. Varglings can be obtained in exchange for 4 Hound's Teeth and 1 Monster Lasagna. Ewelet An Ewelet is a baby version of Ewecus. Ewelets can be obtained in exchange for Steel Wool and Guacamole. Broodling A Broodling is a juvenile version of Dragonfly. Broodlings can be obtained in exchange for Chilled Lavae and Spicy Chili. Glomglom A Glomglom is a baby version of Glommer. Glomgloms can be obtained in exchange for Glommer's Goop and Taffy. Giblet A Giblet is a juvenile version of a Gobbler. Giblets can be obtained in exchange for a Feather Hat and Trail Mix. Traits Critters can have traits which determine their behavior. Player actions add or subtract points from one of the Critter's traits, depending on the action, with the trait having the most points becoming the dominant trait and an adjective is shown in the Critter's name. A Critter's first dominant trait is determined after 10 days of obtaining the Critter, and dominant traits are reassigned every 1.75 to 2.25 days. Trait points decay at the rate of 1 point per day. The maximum amount of points a Critter's trait can have is 40, while the minimum is -12. Should all traits on a Critter have a negative point value, the Critter will revert to having no traits, and the next dominant trait is assigned after 3.75 to 4.25 days. Performing an action that adds points to a trait that is already the dominant trait gives a 10% bonus to the points added to that trait. Scrappy The Scrappy trait is given to Critters when the player fights or kills Monsters. Killing small and passive Animals such as Rabbits doesn't count towards this trait. The Combat trait adds the adjective "Scrappy" to the Critter's name and makes them perform aggressive animations towards monsters (but does not make them able to fight). Crafty The Crafty trait is given to Critters when the player Crafts items and Structures excluding Walls. The Crafty trait adds the adjective "Crafty" to the Critter's name. It is currently the only trait that adds its name as the adjective. Playful The Playful trait is given to Critters when the player pets them and when they play (either by themselves or with other players' Critters). The Playful trait adds the adjective "Peppy" to the Critter, increases the range at which they play with other Critters, and makes them play more often (effectively decreasing the rate of point decay, since playing adds points to this trait). Well-fed The Well-fed trait is given to Critters when the player feeds them. The points added to the trait are affected by the Food's freshness and its type and if it's the Critter's favorite food. Fresh food gives the full value, Stale food gives half (50%) of the value, and Spoiled food gives only a tenth (10%) of the value. All Crock Pot dishes give 4 points, while other food gives 1 point. The Critter's favorite food is the food item used in order to adopt it, and feeding a Critter its favorite food gives 5 points to this trait. The Well-fed trait adds the adjective "Plump" to the Critter's name and makes them get hungry less often. Trivia * Critters were added in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update, except for Giblets which were added with the Year of the Gobbler event. * The Kittykit's name seems to be a mash up of the name for baby cats and baby racoons, "kitten" and "kit", as well as a play on the term "kitty cat". ** It used to be called the Kittycoon. * Despite their name, the Vargling's appearance is more similar to the Hound. Furthermore, Wigfrid refers to it as a hound and they are made using Hound's Teeth. ** Wickerbottom refers to the Vargling as Canis lupus which is the scientific name commonly referring to the Gray Wolf. Suggesting that the Vargling, and to an extent the Hounds and Varg, are related to the said wolf. * The two skins added for the Vargling during the Chinese New Year event Year of the Varg, alludes to two dog breeds that supposedly originated in China; the Tibetan Mastiff and the Shih Tzu. Gallery DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|The Vargling, Kittykit, and Ewelet as they appear in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update poster. DST_Update_Herd_Mentality.png|The Broodling and Glomglom as seen in the Herd Mentality update poster. Critters.png|The Critters (minus the Giblet) in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. WX-78 Cave In ANR Trailer.jpg|A Kittykit and WX-78 running from a cave-in as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Critters_Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Willow, Wendy, Maxwell, and Wilson with their critters (the Broodling, Vargling, Glomglom, and Kittykit, respectively) from Rhymes With Play. Giblet Concept Art.png|Concept art for the Giblet. YotG Lucky Beast Drawing.png|The Giblet as seen in a drawing from Rhymes With Play. RWP 172 Promo.jpg|A Vargling as seen in a promotional image for Rhymes with Play # 172. RWP 172 Vargling and Ball.gif|An animated sequence of a Vargling chasing a ball from Rhymes with Play # 172. Art Stream 4 Critters.png|A drawing of all Critters except the Kittykit from Art Stream # 4. pl:Pupile (DST) Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:A New Reign Category:Followers